The subject invention is directed toward the art of electrical boxes and, more particularly, to a box assembly especially suited for installation in poured concrete building partitions such as walls and ceilings.
During building construction of the steel and poured concrete type, it is preferred that the electrical boxes and the associated conduits and electrical wireways be cast directly in the concrete. Typically, this has been accomplished by nailing open faced, metal electrical boxes directly to the forms over which the concrete is poured. The conduits necessary for routing the electrical wires and cables to the boxes are connected in position between the proper boxes. Thereafter, the concrete is poured. After the concrete sets up and the forms are removed, access is then available to the interior of the cast in place boxes through their exposed open faces.
This system has been in widespread use for many years. It does, however, have certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the steel boxes and conduits rust over time since the concrete tends to hold or absorb ambient moisture. Also, the installation of the conduit after the boxes are nailed to the forms is relatively difficult and sometimes requires working in difficult and cramped situations. Further, if an attempt is made to assemble the outlet boxes and conduits in sections which are then installed in place on the forms, the weight and rigidity of the assembly makes for installation difficulties.